Rebel Without a Cause: Prequel to The Silly Thing About Trust
by VictoriaMae879
Summary: Elora isn't like the other air bender girls and always hated living at the air temple so when Sister Melina offers for her to join on the trip to the fire nation capital Elora is more than eager, but what she will soon find out that the dangers of the Fire Nation are nothing like the comforts of her home. Will she be able to survive first love heart break and other deadly things?


[Type text]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last air bender or their ideas**

**Rebel without a cause is a prequel to my story The silly thing about trust which is about girl assassin and how she has one last job before she can get out of the business, but that job just might be the end of her. This story should help with any questions once or if your read my other one which will be out soon**

"Elora!" I can hear Mistress Agath calling my name as I fun for what seem to be my life. "Elora come back this instant!"

'_Ha not a chance'_ I think with a smirk. She should have thought of that before she embarrassed me in front of the other girls, now she will never get back her precious, really smelly, old hat. _'I mean seriously women out of all your years of travels THIS is what you bought, let alone kept?'_ I shake my head in discuss as I run through the gardens trying not to let the thing touch me, when I past a few of the air bending girls meditating. They all give me a stuck up look because I interrupted them and I gladly give them my best bite me smile. _'Meditating is boring anyways I'm doing them a favor.'_ Being side tracked by the girls in the garden almost caused me to run right into the cook's help carrying in the fruit for dinner. I take a deep breath and blow it out an air blast towards the ground causing me to shoot into the air. I use the momentum to do a front flip over them. "Watch it Elora some of us have actual work to do!" I shout a sorry over my shoulder, but I have other things on my mind like the fact that I have a very angry old woman chasing me and to make matters worse she is a master air bender. As if to remind me she shoots a huge air bullet my way almost causing me to lose to hat, but I kick off the wall I was running by and catch the hat just in time and kept running.

Usually I would probly be laughing my butt off at the sight of the old women running, but seeing that the kill in her eyes is directed towards me I decided to concentrate on running and not getting caught. _'Seriously this was supposed to be way easier than this.'_ I had it all planed out; Sneak into Mistress Agath's bed chamber while she was meditating in the gardens, steal the hat, hide it in the forest on the eastern side of the temple and finally watch the old women make a fool out of herself as she goes crazy trying to find it, see easy! She would probly have blamed me for doing it because she never liked me, but it wouldn't have mattered she had no proof. But no, Lyra and Arya had to stick their big noses into things that didn't involve them; I mean I know its probly hard with noses that big but really, the twins told the old hag my plans and she caught me in the act. I barely got out of the window with the hat and my life. Mistress Agath might be old, but that lady can move and now here I am being chased by a crazy woman.

I'm almost to the forest when I hear Sister Melina call out my name, but I can't stop I'm almost home free. "Gotcha!" _'Oh no so much for home free' _the old woman has her scaly hand wrapped around my arm and I… I panic. Suddenly I call to the air and cause the clouds to come down causing a thick fog, almost like a blanket, to cover over the whole island. I feel the blood drain from my face. _'Oh no what have I done!_' I break the hold of a shocked Mistress Agath, drop the hat and run into the forest. As I enter the forest, I push the clouds back up into the sky letting it go back to the sunny afternoon it was prier_. 'They weren't supposed to know now I will never escape this place'_ I think as a lone tear falls down my check.

**XXX**

I find a spot on the top of one of the tallest oak tree in the forest. _'It's only a matter of time until they come looking for me, but I guess I can try to delay it as long as possible.'_ I let out o long sigh causing some of the leaves on the branch to fall and I watch them drift down to the forest floor.

_'What am I going to do? Now I will have to get my tattoos and become a master air bender, all because I can do something others can't. I'll have to become a Sister of the air bending community, living a life of meditating, doing everything I'm told and worst of all being match with some air bending boy from our brothering temples. I will never get to travel and have people see me as me; instead they will think I am some peace obsessed tree hugging air bender girl! Why do I have to be different? I bet if I was Lyra or Arya I would've thrilled to live a life of servitude to the community, but that has never been enough for me.'_ I put my head into my lap and start to cry.

"Elora," I don't know how long I have been up in the tree when I hear Sister Melina's voice. "Elora, honey, you come down now Mistress Agath won't be punishing you. I took care of her, but I do need you to come down here so we can talk."

I sigh and start jumping down branch by branch to the forest floor. _'At least they sent Sister Melina and not the old brute.' _"Ah there you are!" She says with one of her award winning smiles. Sister Melina is pretty even beyond air bender standards. She has long straight hair and a tall willowy figure that is associated with air benders. Well most, I am barely 5'3 and my hair is a mass of wavy black curls. Also while most air benders have stormy grey eyes, mine are light silver almost like the moon. _'Just another thing to make me different'_ I think.

"Don't sqench your face like that dear." I look up at the slightly older woman and find myself staring at her tattoos. Her arrows shine bright blue against her pale skin_. 'They almost look elegant on her; that will never be me.'_ "Now do you care to tell me what was going on back there?" I look down at my feet trying to avoid her eyes. Sister Melina has always had a way of getting a person to tell their darkest secrets and weirdly being happy about it.

"Well Sister it's actually a long story." She sets a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up at her.

"Well, Elora, we have a long walk back to the loving courters, so I believe we have plenty of time to talk on our walk, don't you?" She says with a raised eyebrow never losing her smile.

"What so you already know?"

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" With that we started walking and I told her everything; How Mistress Agath embarrassed me in front of all the other girls because I suck at meditating, then how I made the plan to steal and hide her hat in the woods and how Lyra and Arya snitched me out.

"So she caught me in her bed chamber just when I got my hands on that ugly hat and well I panicked so I ran; that's how I ended up in the woods." We are in front of the girls living courters now, so I stop and look up at her. She hasn't said a word since I starting telling her my side of the story and I have no clue what going on inside of her head.

"That hat is hideous isn't it?" she finally says with a small smile playing on her lips; which makes me laugh.

"Smelly too" I say with a sqenched up face which makes both of us laugh. Now I know why everyone tells her everything, she doesn't judge. We both grow silent and I know I have yet to tell her what she really wants to know. After a couple of minutes silence, a few girls fly by on air scooters causing a wave of air to hit us. "Why don't we finish this talk up stairs?"

Instead of answering I just lead her up stairs to my room. _'Here we go no more delaying it now.'_ When I let her in I take a look around, my room is just like most on the Western Air temple, I have a bed on one side of the room and a desk on the other with one window across the room. Sister Melina takes the chair by my desk, so I plop down on my bed deciding I rather look at the ceiling instead of her for this. "I know you know the real reason why I'm talking to you Elora, No matter what the others would say you were never one to be stupid."

"What do the others say?"

"Elora" She says with a patient voice, but I know she is getting tired of me delaying.

"Ok, ok what exactly do you want to know?"

"Well, why don't you start with how you caused that fog?"

"Oh,,, that" I say with a chocked laugh. _'Man this is going to be hard.'_

"Yes that"

" Ok well I can tell you already know that I was the one who caused the fog and you want to know how I did that." Kind of pushing my luck, but not wanting to tell her just yet.

"Yes."

"Well ah," _'Man this definitely harder than I thought'_ "I call on the air." I take that opportunity to look at her and she seems to be calculating what I said_. 'She is probly rethinking that you're not stupid comment.'_

"Can you try to explain it to me better?" she finally says. '_Give this woman an award for most patient person of the year!_' "Do you do hand motions or something before you 'call on the air'?"

"No, you see," I say as I sit up to show her, " I have this feeling in the back of my mind that seems to connect me to the air." I see the doubt flash over her face before she can hide it. "You don't believe me. Well watch." I reach my senses out into the air, almost becoming a part of it, calling on it until a piece of cloud comes down, threw my window into my room to settle onto my open hand. "It almost like a part of me becomes one with air all around us allowing me to manipulate the air in the clouds." As if to show her, I swirl the cloud causing it to weave in and out of my fingers. When I look up Sister Melina has a look of pride on her face.

"Elora how long have you been able to do this?" her voice a little high pitched from the excitement of my newly found skill.

"Ah well actually I learned I could do it a while back when we had that bad storm" I say as I let the cloud go back up to the sky and use my now free hand to scratch the back of my neck. "You see when it hit I was in the forest and stuck there. I was mad and wet so I just mentally pushed the clouds away causing a small clearing in the sky, but it wasn't until later when I realized how I did it." She just stairs at me in shock.

"How come you never told any of the Sisters? You're a Master air bender! You know now you won't have to go to classes anymore and you can get your tattoos! Oh and your 17 you can even be matched!" She says as she claps her hands in girlish glee. I sigh inward_, 'that is exact reason why I didn't tell anyone.'_ "Elora, why didn't you tell anyone?" she asks with a more quite version of the voice she had just a minute ago. I look down again feeling sort of afraid of saying it allowed. Sister Melina places a hand on my shoulder, "You know you can tell me what's wrong, don't you want to me a master air bender Elora?" That was it I'm done holding it in.

"No Sister Melina, I don't want to be a master air bender, I don't want to be matched to some random air bender boy and I especially don't want to get my tattoos." I practically scream as I jump off my bed past a very shocked Sister Melina and begin pacing in front of the window. "Maybe something is wrong with me; I think something has always been wrong with me." I say as I laugh trying to fight back tears _'Man this is why I didn't want to talk about it.'_ She says my name, but I keep going like I never heard her, because for some reason now that I have started I can't stop. "I mean look at me I even look different from the other girls and even Mistress Agath is right, the old hag, I can't meditate! I mean seriously even the five year olds can meditate, but for some reason I can't! Also what if I don't want to live here for the rest of my life?! And… and." I can't help but cry as I slide down the wall and wrap my arms around my knees. _'Ach I think I have cried more today than I have in my entire life; thank you Sister Melina!' _

"Elora, it's ok to be different no one is exactly the same not even Lyra and Arya." I was busy ranting that I didn't notice she moved to crouch in front of me. "Do you really hate it here that much?" She must have seen something on my face because she said "Aw my sweet girl let's see if I can do something about that," Then she just gets up and leaves_. 'Well great! I now I was emotional today but did she just leave me? What does she mean she will do something about me hating it here? I am a mess!_' I think as I shake my head. I get up and look out my window to see the sun setting_. 'ugh it's been a long day.'_ I decide to skip dinner and just go to bed instead. _'they will probly have me matched and tattooed by this time tomorrow' _I think bitterly as I plop down on my bed. I look down at my arms and admire my pale skin because it just might be the last time I get the chance to. At some point I drift to sleep.

**Well there you go my first chapter!(: This is my first time writing a fan fiction so I would greatly appreciate your feed back! BTW in the later chapters there will be more action and comedy (which are my favorite things) Well make sure to comment and tell me if there is anything I need to improve in!:) **


End file.
